One year in England
by The Reign of Maddox
Summary: Spring of 2013, April her brother Colby and her friend Celeste and boyfriend Tommy are going to England for year for study, but this trip will have more than a lasting impression and will change everyones life...Forever! (Warning: It gets pretty real, later!)
1. Chapter 1

5/1/13 9:00 pm San Francisco, CA

"April!" yelled her step brother Colby "We have to get to the airport! And meet Cel and Tommy!" as she was putting her last pair of CT's in her 3rd bag. "Really?" Colby stared, hands on hips "What?" "Are we quoting Mike?" April said annoyed staring at her brother "We have 2 hours till they get here and the plane dosent board till 12:00, well get there early!, calm the hell down Seth!" "Do you really need all of those shoes? Its one year?" "Yeah, 1 year!, I need my taylors!" "Whatever!, you better hope Barrett and his dad will allow this!" "Of couse, do you have the books!" "Yep!" said Colby, you see they were going to England for a year to study for College her and her step brother and her friend Celeste and boyfriend Tommy, they were staying at a friends house in Kings Lynn, England a port city. "I got a text from Tommy, he said they'll be early because the flights leaving sooner." Said Colby hotly, "Are you ready?"  
"Wait What?!" said April "There coming!".

11:00

At SFO, they waited at the benches tickets in hand Celeste and April talked about the fun they would have in England and what they would bring, Celeste and April were both orphans who had been best friends since kindergarden and grew up together, they were inseperable, both nerds, into video games and reading they were once in a relationship in High school as they were both outsiders but it was quick and when her and Celeste went to college Kait found Tommy Mercer a former army veteran in SFSU and they fell in love instantly, April going through more guys than Goldberg just had a failed relationship with a guy named Bobby, who was selfish, cheap, alcoholic and narcisistic and well a really rude dude. "Hey Girls, is Stewart gonna pick us up or are we taking a taxi?" Colby asked or as April called him by his middle name Seth. " went over this yesterday, his dad will be out of town for the week so he has the car!" "Stu, is such a nice guy!" Celeste said dreamily. "What about me babe?" Tommy put in rubbing her leg with his many tattoos "Your tooo nice and too strong!" and kissed him. "Final Boarding call for England!" Everyone loaded up and a short man that looked like a mini Werewolf or a Goat, ran through the crowd of gawking people "Stop!" "NO!, NO!" yelling as Security restrained him They stood in shock! "Stop!, Don't board! Don't board! Stop The S—BZZZZZZ!" as he was stunned out and dragged out of the port." everyone was shocked as they got on April, Celeste,Colby and Tommy were worried because he pointed at them before he went down "That was scary!" Colby said "Probbably homeless." He shrugged off, "No, Seth!" April added as they got on as April and Celeste sat next to eachother and the men sat behind the bff's, and getting on 2 thin bald men were getting on, one browner than his white friend one wearing a Metallica shirt and the other wearing an X-Men shirt with a blazer and a scarf "Oh, Hello!" said the whiter one "Sorry we might disturb you, we are just packing" looking at Celeste, who had a SHIELD shirt on snugguling her fit body and massive boobs, "Whos your favorite?" said the White one "Nick Fury! FTW!" "Ha!" "I'm sorry I never introduced myself my name is Christopher Daniels and my friend is Frankie Kazarian at your service!" as Kaz bowed "I see you like Rise Against!" said the brown one, "Why yeah! Did you hear Black Market!" "Is everything okay there?" interjected Seth "Oh we are sorry, we don't want to fight with the….boyfriends!" said Chris, "Im the boyfriend" said Tommy, who scared both men with his menacing smirk, tattoos and red hair. "It was nice meeting you are all going to England!" "Duh? Yeah, for study! What do you wanna know!" spat Colby, April shot him a dirty look "Maybe we can show you around! We live there!" said Kaz "You don't sound british!" Colby said mockingly, " we share an apartment there" said Daniels " We are actually going to one of our homes and don't worry we aren't gay!" " And even if we were gay I find someone better than this dude right here!" Said Kaz jokingly, " you son of a bitch!" Quipped Daniels," so are you all headed?" " Kings Lynn" said April, " oh, we live there!, we all can catch a cab there together!" Said Daniels "we have a ride!" Shot Colby, "well we will follow you!" Said Daniels smiling a sneaky grin as his eyebrow covered his eye.

1:00 *Everyone's asleep* _Daniels is texting _" I have found them, Master."

*Back in England* "Excellent, well done triad, your friend will see his sister soon and soon I will see my daughters, so the prophecy can be fulfilled. Follow them."


	2. Chapter 2

9:00 am (UK time)

(Everyone is getting off and Kaz and Daniels are talking with the group in the tunnel)

"Well, if your friend dosent show up we will drive you folks around and give you a tour!" said Daniels cockily, April and Celeste looked happy, but Seth cut them off "No." "Another time though, we have gotta get together though!" Kaz pleaded, the girls gave their men puppydog eyes "Okay!" said Tommy and kissed Celeste "anything for my Kaitlyn!" he called her middle name, "Alright!" begrudgingly said Colby and April hugged him and they got a text from Stewart saying he was there at the front of the airport. "Hey Mates! I'm afraid ive got some… **"Bad News!**"

everyone said together as they all laughed and hugged "Bad News Barrett!" Colby said "How longs it been?" Stu said and hugged April and Celeste he knew them and shook hands with Tommy, he didn't know him but he liked him, as stu stood with dark shades wearing all black, "You going to a funeral stu?" Celeste asked "No Kait! Just bein me!" and from behind them came Kaz and Daniels and he took his shades off "You Motherfuckers!..." they all paused "Come here!" Barret said smiling as they all hugged , Colby was shocked to know they were buds, "You know them?" Colby asked "Yeah, these two yanks are just a "Bad Influence" me and my dad love em!" Barret said hugging them tightly, "Yeah, we were gonna drive them home!" Kaz said "but they said they had a ride!" "cant believe you two met these chaps!..They run a top brand of clothing here! "Bad Influence Apperal!" "The Bad Influence!" Celeste and April said in surprise "Yes!" said Kaz modestly "He is the Business, I am the Brains" "I designed all of the shirts and logos!" "OMG!, I love the "Sexually Delecious" top and panties" said Celeste as Tommy smiled and hugged them and whisperd "Thank you" To them as Celeste and April laughed "lets all get to the house and have some beers! And catch up!" said Stu as he and the group and Kaz and Daniels got in the van and drove off happily, meanwhile from the doors looking on a tall man with a dark hood, dark jacket and sinister smile and a goatee looked on "Welcome home my children...welcome home."

**Who was that guy? and are Bad Influence really gonna live up to the name?! keep reading please R&amp;R check out TNVasion and Impact my Heart...after this! goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

11:30 am Stu's Place

It was a white late morning as the beautifle ocean shined in the sun as the boats came to the ports and the sea sounds were loud, April took pictures as they unloaded at Stu's place a 2 story brick townhouse near a open port and beach, "Its beautifle here! Stu!" said April "I get that a lot!" Tommy and Celeste took pics together and looked out and Tommy loved the area so he and Kait could go run on the beach, "This is where I wanna get married Kait " tommy said staring at the beach, " and we could fuck on the beach for hours!" Kait blushed as they kissed and went back inside. Stu got some beers with Kaz and Daniels and they had a surprise bbq outside as everyone got situated in there rooms as April and Celeste would share a room and Colby and Tommy would share a room and Kait changed into a bikini top and shorts and April did the same but put a Marianas trench crop top over it and went outside to the now sunny beach and the boys got into sun gear as Tom just went in shorts and nothing but his army hat exposing his tats and muscles as did Colby but he wore his SFSU shirt and put his jet black hair back in a bun as they all walked out to the patio Barret still in his dark glasses with a Regal bros. Gym his fathers and Kaz and Daniels were from California and were dressed apropiatley as Barrett stood over the grill cooking fish and steak everyone got hungry. "For once ive got good news!" Barrett said "Theyre ready!" as everone got something to eat and drank "You sure know how to throw a party stu!" said Celeste "You, think this is a party?!" Daniels said in a Spiderman shirt and shorts w/flip flops "This wanker! Threw riots here in the past!" Kaz added, Stu blushed as they all sat on the patio as the smell of the burnt wood and food filled the sky.

3:00

During the day, Stu, Frankie and Christopher gave the group a tour of Kings Lynn a small port town in Docking, England they met the residents and shops and were buying things for dinner that night at the Bad Influence's place, April was in the back of a produce store Celeste and Tommy were in another part and Colby was pushing the patience of the shopkeeper by asking questions and correcting him, April saw a nice can of sauce, duck sauce and it was the last one and she tried reaching it and out from nowhere a thin pale hand grabbed it, April was in shock "You wanted this?" in a british accent, handing it to her, April was still at this tall pale black haired beauty her lips were pout and she had a rocking body "Hello?" she asked, April snapped out of it "o..oh yes!" "Thank you very much!" April said "Whats your name you look new here are you a yank?" the girl asked "Yes, this yank is named April!" she said "But you could call me AJ" "Whats yours?" she asked the pale stranger "Paige, just Paige." She had a lip ring a Motorhead tee with a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Before they could continue, Celeste ran in "Hey April, we gotta go! Your dumb brother got us kicked out!" "coming!" "Is your brother, that yank with the beard harassing my uncle?" "Yeah," April said embarrassed "tell you what! Give me your number!" Paige said "and ill let you know when Uncle Doug isn't in!" "Okay!" and they shook hands and left with Tommy and Celeste as Colby was clutching his head in pain on the curb grumbling about the prices and morning his torn book, Paige looked on taking a quick pic of april and texted "…I met April, her mother would've proud to see her here…poor Jeanette." "...do you have a picture?." Sends pic "…April…my baby."

**The Plot thickens, what are Paiges true intentions with Aj? and who is the man she was talking to? who's Jeanette and what relation did she have with this man and Aj? , TNVasion and Impact my heart are under prod. so do not fear! PLEASE Read and Review**

**A/N check out "Wait a Minute" by. Girls Generation, its fucking awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

6:00 Stu's place

After the whole, Market fiasco, Daniels and Kaz told the group they would have everything ready for tonight because they have live in maids, so at 8:00 come over. While Celeste and April get ready Celeste sees that April is too happy. "Looks like someone, is happy!" said Celeste "No!...Wellll" April said " Come on! Spill and started to tickle April "Stop it!" and started laughing "Okay…okay! I met someone!" "Who!" Kaitlyn said excited "I know, I shouldn't but I think that girl at the store." Celeste was stunned "You're going lesbian again and its not with me?" " I thought we had a thing going?" as she rubbed her knee with her hand "No.." swiping Kait's hand off "No, but I think we had a real connection, you didn't see it." As she put on her earings and Kaitlyn fixed her bra under her strapless dress "but, even if I do turn, I would wait for you and tommy to break it off, but you could never keep your hands off so No!, I am not turning!" "Okay!, shes just a new friend I made today!" as she put on her Bad Influence designed chuck taylors on, "Taking one for the team short stuff?" "Yep!", I want to impress them!" "I mean, working at hot topic I see their stuff all the time! And I wanna show them what I got!" "Ah, yes! Those pictures! Do you have them you can show them your designs ?" "Yep, but not yet!" said April giggling "Hey Girls! Are you ready the limo is on its way!" said Colby knocking "In a minute!" yelled April putting her hair up "Are you sure your not gay april?" asked Celeste as she got up with her Gold high heels "No." said April "But, dammit! You look hot!" and they hugged as they left the room as AJ skipped out , as Tommy was in a nice suit with a blazer and sunglases and Colby was wearing a tux and Barrett was still in his black attire "I just got a text from Franklin, the limo is on its way, lets head out! You guys are gonna love it and you all look lovely especially you Kait, she smiled as Tommy shot him a look "…its like a clifside castle almost" as they were all amazed "You look hot! Kaity Kat!" said Tommy "Thank you! Crimson!" said Celeste, she called him that because of his hair color, "April, why are you wearing sneakers? With your dress?" Colby scolded his sister "Because … "Shes taking one for the team, Seth live a little!" interjected Celeste, Colby rolled his eyes seeing they were BI brand "Alright!" …the car honked "Devious" as it arrived… "They are here! As everyone left the house and were greeted by the driver, he was a tall but stout man with a black Mohawk and was threating at the same time with white skin , "Hello my name is Joseph and I will be your driver for the evening " in a low monotone voice. "Bad News!" Joe said as they hugged "hows your dad! Man sparring yesterday was awesome, man William teaches new ways to kill a…!" said Joe "Oh hi, I believe you are the guests for the evening, I apologize for my actions, right this way." As he led them in as Colby glared at him as he stared smugly at them and drove them.

**Thats it for now, until next time soon part 2 will come and keep an eye peeled (not literaly) for the other 2! please Reveiw and i will get back to you! **

**until then,**

**ROM.**


	5. Chapter 42

it was a 20 minute ride "Were here as the went through the gates before they reached the cliff, it was a castle a modern glass castle with a fountain of them in the center, Joe led them in as they were greeted by Maids and Butlers and saw tons of framed art on the wall…of them. "Well hello and salutations" as Daniels came down in a nice suit with an appletini as was Kazarian but he was smoking a Cuban cigar but put it out. "Thank you Joesph, now be gone!" as Joe left and everyone was pretty annoyed with Daniels's actions "Don't worry,we let him off early tonight for his anniversary!" said Kaz smiling as their head maid Dixie led them to the dining room, down the long hallway lined with portraits with a red carpet they were all astonished it was long and gold and had more pictures of them…"are you sure they aren't gay?" Celeste asked Tommy "I don't know?" as their was one of them with a Shirtless Daniels fighting a Gorilla in a Volcano, "Dinner is ready!" said their butler named Spud " Lasanga with Steak, potatoes, a salad and Aplletinis for all!" as he marched out as Daniels and Kaz smiled "how was your first day here!" "Painful" groveled Colby holding his head "You deserved it!" "Shut up April!" "Oh, stop it Seth! You wouldn't stop running your mouth, I swear sometimes!" added Celeste "Celeste, this dosent involve you and stop butting in!" "I would if you loosened your asshole for one minute and stopped being so hard on her lately!" shouted Kaitlyn, …awkward scilence… "I'm sorry everyone!" said Celeste, "Its fine, the food is coming shortly." Said Frankie as Daniels looked around with a giddy smile , then a butler came in with a note and whispered in his ear and he then whispered in Daniels ear, "Apperently, we have a new guest joining us" as he walked out of the room, the others followed him "… I believe you have all met him before he is a good friend of ours, Servants make way!" as they laid out a red carpet and the doors opened and 2 bellowing and fearsome men came first all in black and then he came…

**Now on to chapter 5, which is on its way i hate to leave you hanging! but rest assured you willl find out! but who is it?**

**ROM.**


End file.
